


Genuary 2k19: Keith's Friendships

by Akira_Jikan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Tumble Event called Genuary, where we celebrate Keith's platonic relationships with other characters.1. Sam/Colleen Holt2. Space Wolf3. Matt Holt4. Narti5. Kolivan6. Krolia





	1. The Baby From Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

When her husband had told her what he went through in space, she felt anger, frustration, and sadness. While she didn’t know everything that happened--since Sam was mostly confined--she was able to understand what it meant to be a Paladin and she didn’t like that the Paladins were so young. They weren’t supposed to be off in space or be leadering this war. 

 

In her eyes, they were still children and they shouldn’t have to endure this. Most of all, she knew Keith Kogane didn’t need anymore pain in his life. 

 

Yes, she knows Keith Kogane, however she’s never really spoken to him before. Rather, she remembers a toddler who would always stare up at his father with admiring eyes.

 

Before she had her children, Colleen was a regular volunteer at the Community Hall. She would help out with events and fundraisers by bringing food or materials to the orphanages, the police station, and the fire station. Even when when she had Matt, she would still help out when she could. It was only after Katie was born that she had to limit her volunteer work.

 

But, when she still volunteered at the fire station, she remembers a baby who would stare at his father with admiring eyes. It warmed her heart at the clear adoration the young father and baby had for each other. That baby was Keith Kogane.

 

She did her best to help the father by watching over the baby when he had to do his duties, but it was hard. Keith didn’t want to be separated from his father or lose sight of him. While he wouldn’t throw a tantrum or act out--she found it odd how he was such a quiet baby--she would immediately be able to tell when he was greatly displeased at his situation. Still, she never minded because she always found his expressions so cute.

 

It continued until he became a toddler and she was always meaning to have Keith meet Matt, but the few days she was free were also the only ones that Sam was available to spend time with his son. 

 

The toddler Keith she remembered was still a quiet boy and he never stopped looking at his father with those large, admiring indigo eyes. However, while Keith was still quiet, she remembered the curiosity and intelligence hidden in those eyes. He would always look around his surroundings, taking everything in, and would always pay attention whenever someone was talking. 

 

Because of that, she started to bring him a book or an intricate toy every time she came and watched as his eyes lit up.

 

This continued on until she had Katie and she had to fully stop volunteering. But, she still saw that little boy in passing. Her life continued on without a second thought to him. Years later, how she wished she would’ve tried harder.

 

It was when Matt was nearing his pre-teens when she heard about the boy. She was preparing lunch--the kids were at school--and she was watching the news as well. As she chopped the carrots, the news began to talk about a fire at an apartment building that morning. A fireman went back inside to save an elderly man and his grandson however, while the elderly man and his grandson escaped the building, the fireman never made it out. When she looked up to see the picture, her eyes widen in surprise. It was Keith’s father.

 

A curious little boy flashed in her mind and sadness filled her heart. She recalled the rumors that surrounded Keith’s mother--many she found ridiculous--some said she left them or she may have died during childbirth. No one was completely sure due to Kogane refusing to speak a word about her. However, this automatically made many believe that the mother wasn’t a good person and wondered how she was able to entrap Keith’s father. She’s never really believed the rumors but one thing she knew for certain was that Keith Kogane was all alone now.

 

She tried to visit the orphanage to see him, but whenever she went, she was told that he was out. It was only during the funeral that she was able to catch a glimpse of him. Afterwards, it felt like he kept slipping through her fingers every time she tried to reach for him. Soon, the boy with dull, burning eyes would only linger in the back of her mind like a ghost from the past.

 

It wasn’t until Sam and Matt mentioned a young prodigy who started to beat Shiro’s records at the Garrison. The same boy who was being mentored and had been spoken for by Shiro. Her mind had automatically thought back to Keith, remembering his bright, intelligent eyes. If anyone could be that boy, it would have to be the Kogane boy.

 

A few years pass and she sees him once again at the Kerberos’ launch. He’s grown from that scrawny little boy but his eyes still burned with emotion. She’s glad to see that he’s found a new home and she hopes it only gets better for him.

 

Oh how wrong she had been. Months later, she became haunted by the news "Kerberos Mission failed' 'pilot error'. All she knew was that her son and husband were gone. Further events only brought more pain. Keith Kogane expelled, her daughter missing. She was at a complete loss. It wasn't till she learned of Keith's disappearance along with two Garrison cadets, that she decided to investigate Katie's room for clues. And then, she knew.

 

Now, four years since their disappearance they’ve returned.

 

Colleen Holt stared at the Paladins of Voltron, scanning each of them--lingering on her daughter--until her eyes landed on Keith Kogane. She sees how much he’s grown since the first time she met him and felt pride bubble in her chest. She knew his father would be proud.

 

When he locked gazes with her, she sees the recognition but not the familiarity. After all, nineteen years has passed since she first met the baby who stared at his father like he was the Universe.

 


	2. Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith looked at the space wolf, the bright smile on his face waning away. The space wolf was disappearing too and Keith knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.
> 
> “Will I ever see you again?” he whispered, staring sadly at the dissolving wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

When Keith opened his eyes, he woke up in a bed of cosmos flowers. He didn’t know where he was, the last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his bed as his father read him a bedtime story, not in a field of colorful flowers.

 

He looked at his surroundings, hoping to find something familiar but he was only met with the wilderness. Trees circled at the edges of the flower bed, packed so close to the small space that it was almost suffocating. The sky told him it was still night but oddly enough, the stars seemed to be closer to Earth’s surface than they ever had before. They towered over him like sentries.

 

It gave him an ominous feeling, one he didn’t like.

 

“Dad?!” he called out, hoping for his dad to save him.

 

Moments passed and he continued to call his dad, but he never came. He didn’t know what to do. The trees looked scary, as if monstrous creatures were lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce on him. The only place he felt relatively safe was in the bed of flowers.

 

Unable to think of anything else to do, Keith sat down hugging his legs close to his chest. He was alone, in a bed of flowers, at night. Even though he was just a child, Keith was smarter than others his age. His dad even told him so. But, it seemed like his own intelligence wouldn’t help him.

 

Sighing, Keith stared at the flower directly in front of him. It was pretty and simple, but it held its own uniqueness. He reached out and gently touched the petals--he knew flowers were gentle things, well that was what pops said--feeling how soft the petals were. The color was red with a yellow center. He noted how the stem seems to be wiry and touches it too.

 

He wondered what kind of flower it was.

 

 _‘Versailles’_ A voice whispered in his mind, shocking him. He stumbled back and quickly stood up, looking around his surroundings but found no one.

 

“Versailles?” Keith repeated, hoping for them to speak again. However as minutes passed, nothing responded. He swore it sounded like a child, maybe another child is lost like him.

 

Frowning, he looked back at the flower. The name ‘versailles’ sounded familiar. He should know what it is, after all, he passed with the highest marks when they took their flower test. Though he had been obsessed with a certain flower, the same kind that kept slipping through his mind now. Still, nothing pops up in his mind.

 

Keith decided to examine the flower bed, hoping it’ll give him a clue. He sees white, yellow, orange, and different shades of pink and red. The flowers’ petals look relatively the same but their stems seem to differ slightly while their were varieties of heights.

 

It was only when he decided to inspect each flower, did the voice return.

 

‘ _Gazebo Mix,_ ’ it whispered as he inspected a pink one that was close to his height.

 

The next one was a dark pink,close to a purple, flower that was about one foot. ‘ _Sonata,’_ it supplied.

 

Keith stared at the flower, it was certainly unique. A white color striped the length of the petals along with shades of red. ‘ _Candy Stripe Mix,_ ‘ it giggled, making Keith giggle too. He found the name funny and wondered if it was named by a kid.

 

Keith found three other flowers called ‘picotee’, ‘seashells mix’--he tried to see if it made a noise like the seashells from the shore and was quite disappointed to find they didn’t--and ‘sensation’. They looked the same as the others, having similar shades and sizes.

 

It wasn’t until his eyes landed on two similar flowers next to each other, did he realize what kind of flower field he was in. The one on the right was a ‘cosmic flower’ and the one on the left was a ‘daydream flower’.

 

Every flower here was a different types of cosmos, his favorite flower.

 

‘ _You finally remembered!’_ the voice exclaimed, displaying a burst of joy and happiness rather than an informative one.

 

As if on instinct, Keith turned to look behind him and there stood a wolf. However, it didn’t look like any wolf he ever saw from the books. No, this wolf was in different shades of blue, a color Keith knows wolves shouldn’t be. Other than that and the telepathy, it seemed to have all the other characteristics of wolves and he could tell it was only a pup.

 

“What- What kind of wolf are you?” he whispered, his eyes staring at the wolf in awe. His eyes glittered with wonderment and curiosity. However, he didn’t wait for the wolf to answer because his mind began to race. He woke up in a bed of cosmos, the sky’s stars shined brighter and closer, and everything around him felt like a dream.

 

“Are you some kind of cosmic wolf?” Keith said softly, his eyes grew bigger as the wolf pup moved closer to him.

 

He could see how the end of the fur seemed to be slightly translucent, almost like a wisp. But what amazed him more was how the wolf had tiny little stars in its fur.

 

“May I touch you?” he asked, remembering what his father taught him when trying to interact with a stray animal.

 

Without replying, the pup just moved closer and rubbed its head against Keith’s hand. The smile on little Keith’s face spread wider as he felt the soft, silky texture. It felt like he was touching the clouds, a never ending dream.

 

“Do you want to play?” he asked, hope shining brightly in his eyes. He mostly played with his dad because he’s never really been able to get along with the other kids at school.

 

The space wolf pounced him and began to lick his face, causing him to stumble and try to push the cub away while he giggled. “Okay, okay! I get it!” he exclaimed, unable to stop the laughter from trickling out from his lips.

 

Soon, the licking stopped and the space wolf sat down. Keith sat up, rubbing the slobber from his face and grinned at the other. Keith tackled the wolf and they rolled around, crushing some of the flowers beneath them. They play fought, hide and seek, and other silly games around the field. But they always made sure to never get too close to the edges of the field.

 

At one point, Keith tried to make a flower crown for the space wolf. During that, he caught the scent of vanilla tinged chocolates. When he followed the scent, it lead to him to a small patch of chocolate cosmos. He huffed in amusement thinking that it kinda looked like a galaxy with that chocolate scent.He picked one up, deciding to make it the centerpiece of the flower crown.

 

Once he was done, he placed the messy flower crown on top of the space wolf, staring at his masterpiece in proudness. Laughing, the two began to play again. Keith’s joyous laughter and the excited barks resonated around the field.

 

Keith didn’t know how long he played with the mysterious space wolf, but he soon began to miss the real world.

 

Slowly, everything began to brighten and break apart. It was as if the flowers, trees, grass, and everything around him was turning into stars. They flew up to the sky, joining the other stars.

 

Keith looked at the space wolf, the bright smile on his face waning away. The space wolf was disappearing too and Keith knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

“Will I ever see you again?” he whispered, staring sadly at the dissolving wolf.

 

Just from hearing the excited bark, he knew the answer. If it meant waiting for eternity, Keith wouldn’t mind. After all, he’s not the only one waiting.

 

He wakes to the lingering of the sweet scents of vanilla tinged chocolates.

 

Years later, in the Quantum Abyss, they were reunited.

* * *

 

Also, here's a Chocolate Cosmo Flower

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjymPfCvtLfAhUnsFQKHW-WCWMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.finegardening.com%2Fplant%2Fchocolate-cosmos-cosmos-atrosanguineus&psig=AOvVaw3Ch49eFHR_6RNpDpA16vyE&ust=1546635004695582)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this~  
> I tried to create a mystical fic, where young Keith dreams about the space wolf he saves in the future.


	3. The PhotoGraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Matt Holt artwork

For Day 3 Matt, I did not write a fic. Rather, I drew an artwork. I tried to upload it but, I do not know why it's not working. So, here is the link: [The Photograph](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/post/181693771970/day-3-matt-holt-keithgenuary-the-rebel-and-the) 

It's just a lineart right now since I did it in two hours.


	4. What Could've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith didn't know how the Galra honored the fallen--or any alien actually--but he would still try to pay her the proper respect. She deserved that much and it was the least he could do. So, he wished and hoped for what could've been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

Keith stared down at the corpse laying before him, complex emotions flowing through him. 

 

Kolivan had assigned him and two other Blade members to investigate an abandoned Empire’s cruiser. When they took a closer look, they found out it was one of Lotor’s ships and took extra precaution. While Lotor might be on Voltron’s side now, it didn’t mean that they could let their guard down. They decided to split up to search the cruiser faster; one took the east wing, one went to the west wing, and Keith went straight to the bridge. 

 

He didn’t expect to find this, rather he expected sentries, maybe Galra soldiers, or anything but  **_this_ ** . This being the body of one of Lotor's generals. 

 

He remembered when the Paladins and Kolivan interrogated Lotor, how could he not. Not with the way everyone was tense, ready to defend, or how everyone eyed Lotor's movements.

 

He then thinks back to how Lotor responded when Kolivan asked about his generals.

 

_ “My generals have betrayed me, they no longer work for me. However, you do not need to worry about Narti. She has been taken care of.” _

 

No matter how much the others tried to have Lotor explain more about what he meant by that, the Prince kept finding a way to skirt around the topic. It frustrated them, but they had to move on with the questions.

 

But, now… Keith knew the truth.He crouched down to inspect the wound a bit more, noting how the wound was a straight and deep, Keith could tell that it was a clean cut that happened recently. Most likely just a few vargas before Lotor arrived at Naxzela. Additionally, from how deep it was, Keith was able to pick up that this person wasn't going to survive either way. 

 

It was a swift blow with the intent to kill instantly.

 

Keith gazed down at her with sympathy, his heart reaching out for her. Because in another reality, he could've been in her place. He could've worked with her, maybe even become one of Lotor's generals. 

 

All because of what ran through their veins. Especially since he is half Galra, just like they are, and they probably experienced some of the same struggles he did. After all, while he may look human, that never stopped him from being an outcast. Just the same as Narti and the others had been looked down upon.

 

Knowing this and knowing what he went through himself, Keith could only assume that Narti wanted to find a place for herself. People who would’ve been home for her. She had found that through Lotor and the other generals because they were the same. After all, the easiest way to find a home, is to find others that are similar to you. 

 

Keith didn't know how the Galra honored the fallen--or any alien actually--but he would still try to pay her the proper respect. She deserved that much and it was the least he could do. So, he wished and hoped for what could've been. 

 

And maybe in another reality, she could've had the life that should've been hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick qnq So, my posts will be late.


	5. The Paladin's Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kolivan first set eyes on the child, he didn’t think anything of him. After all, how could a mere child be one of their saviors? What would he know of war, of the pain they go through every single quintant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed By SilvaMoon

When Kolivan first set eyes on the child, he didn’t think anything of him. After all, how could a mere child be one of their saviors? What would he know of war, of the pain they go through every single quintant? 

 

But even when they took the knife away from him and had a Blade restrain him, Kolivan saw the look in his eyes. It glowed with defiance and desperation, a blazing will to do whatever at any cost. Even if it meant self-sacrifice because he had nothing to lose.

 

It was quite… Galra in a way. However, that didn’t necessarily mean the other had a drop of Galra blood in him. Not when the species was so primitive and there had only been two Empire scouts, one of which was taken care of by one of their highest Blade operatives.

 

Kolivan narrowed his eyes at the thought. No, that couldn’t be possible. He wouldn’t make assumptions until the boy could prove himself.

 

So, he ordered the Terran to take the trial if he truly sought the knowledge behind the blade he possessed, and observed closely.

 

He watched the boy give everything he had to pass through each round. The way he struggled but never yielded. His quick-thinking to find a way to pass the Blades without using too much energy. His swiftness and agility to defeat in the shortest time.

 

It had Kolivan wondering what the child went through to be able to fight like this because this was not how a soldier fought nor one who was taught how to survive. No, this was how one fought for survival, whether from instinct or desperation. And Kolivan…he feared what the reason could be.

 

When the Paladin reached the mind simulation, Kolivan watched closely. It seemed the Paladin didn’t even know his own past, but he had already deduced that at the beginning and Kolivan knew the answer laid in the blade. 

 

He saw the yearning in the boy’s eyes as he stared at the older Terran in front of him. This must be the boy’s father. Watching the two--especially the Paladin--Kolivan deduced that the Father died when the boy was at a young age. 

 

Unable to watch the two interact, Kolivan turned away. It was always hard to watch how one acted when they saw a loved one. After all, many Blades have lost someone before they took the trial and each one was as painful as the last. This one was no different.

 

But, it didn’t matter. Their way is Knowledge or Death, no matter the cost.

 

Finally, the Red Paladin woke from the simulation but didn’t awaken his blade. 

 

Kolivan couldn’t give the boy any more chances, not when the base was being attacked. Not unless the Paladin could activate the blade and if that didn’t happen, then they had no choice but to take it.

 

“You’re not leaving with that Blade.” he commanded, stoically. “It does not belong to you. You failed to awaken it!” 

 

“What does that even mean?” the Red Paladin responded, his voice weary with exhaustion. 

 

Without having to prompt Antok, Kolivan’s second in command already moved towards them to attack but was blocked by the Black Paladin.

 

“Wait! Just take the knife!” the boy yelled, keeping his form solid and firm. His eyes blazed fiercer than ever. He held the knife out to them, showing no signs of falsehood. “It doesn’t matter where I come from. I know who I am.” It was the quiet acceptance in his eyes as he glanced down at the blade before looking back at them. The acceptance that he may never find out the truth of his past, but his desire to protect others was stronger.

 

“We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. If that means giving up this knife, fine. Take it.” 

 

Finally, the blade glowed. The Paladin had activated the blade at long last. 

 

Because to gain knowledge, one must give up everything they desire, even if it is something that they longed for. They also had to have Galra blood in their veins. But, most importantly, they had to be willing to sacrifice everything if it meant it would lead to Zarkon’s end.

 

And this Paladin-this Keith had finally learned that.

 


	6. The Blade That Connected Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She left her blade to him in case he may need it and in hopes that one day they will meet again. But, that never stopped her from looking back on the ‘what ifs’ if she had stayed.  
> Since his father’s death, the only connection to his past was this mysterious, unknown blade given to him by his father. It is the same blade that will hopefully lead him to the mother he’s been searching for.  
> No matter the distance–even if it’s galaxies away–they will always be connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon  
> 

I didn't write a fic for Krolia and Keith, but I did an artwork instead. Hope you guys like! Click on this link -> [The Blade That Connected Us](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/post/181825813925/day-6-krolia-keithgenuary-she-left-her-blade-to)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, but I plan to catch up~


End file.
